User talk:Urbansquealer
Delete this shit... I came back to this wiki profile for about the third time in a while keep finding myself in the presence of the crap posts below. (Oh, the memories of the fun times I had on this absolutely wonderful site.) Is there any way that I could have these posts removed, or am I to forever be reminded of how nice and kind ''that some of the moderators on this site could be? In all seriousness, am I even allowed to say what I just said, and am I even allowed to say the word "shit" directly in the header? Jesus, it's so hard to tell with this wiki and its community/rules... Urbansquealer (talk) 03:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) No being mean bros. Now leave the messages! Urbansquealer (talk) 19:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) re: massive asshurt ''Language: Now guys, do we speak english? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken english.- The rules Since you are apparently Ray Charles, I advise you to invest in braile rather than bothering people on chat. And no, it was not "like an hour ago". Don't even try to pretend it wasn't ten minutes ago. And you didn't even have the common courtesy to apologize to anyone on chat for causing the death of numerous braincells from having to decipher your amazingly stupid messages. The ban stays. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU Nobody else in the but temm was complaining about it. Even then he just pm'd me with insults and then pm'd me that rule afterwards. After i read that, i immediately stopped typing like... an idiot. And if it had been such a problem, how come no admins PUBLICLY warned me about it, or how come nobody was yelling at me to stop what i was doing before i stopped? You could have given me a warning, and if not then i'm sorry for assuming so, but please don't have me stop typing like that to think i was off the hook only to suddenly be banned. And i did not insult you in any way so please don't do it publicly on my talk page. If you are angered with me or aren't going to lift the ban then i understand and will not complain any further, but if this isn't permanent then can you at least tell me how long i am banned for? P.S. I also acidentally deleted that "welcome" thing not knowing it was against the rules, and got blocked from the sight for a week. Not asking anyone to lift that ban, but i thought i'd tell you. Hopefully the chat ban will be lifted by the time the block is over. Urbansquealer (talk) 19:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Removing the "Welcome" Message... ... Why on earth would you do that? 1 week for blanking. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 19:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) that was illegal? Urbansquealer (talk) 19:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It was blanking. It doesn't matter what the thing you got rid of was, it's still against the rules. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 19:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok that's understandable, but if it isn't already clarified then you should put on the rules,"NO BLANKING, EVEN ON YOUR OWN PAGE!" I did read all the rules, but i may have forgotten some, so if it does say something like that in there then forgive me for not remembering it. I'm not asking you to lift the ban, and this message is meant to have a completely reasonable tone to it. I say this in case you're mad at me. Urbansquealer (talk) 20:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC)